fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leave No One Behind
" " is the 14th episode of Season 2, and the 36th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on February 1, 2008. Synopsis Matt Saracen reaches a tough point in his life where nothing seems to really matter to him anymore. Meanwhile, Tami Taylor’s relationship continues to grow with Tyra and Julie becomes very jealous. Landry may have a new potential love interest that could shake up his relationship with Tyra. Elsewhere, Brian “Smash Williams begins his three game suspension and turns to Coach Taylor for advice. Plot Matt is making eggs for his grandma. She asks him why Carlotta left and he says he doesn't know. Eric is giving Julie a hard time over her upcoming driving test as she gets ready to leave for school. Tami tells Eric that she'll take Julie for her driving test. As Matt drives to school, he hears from the radio that Smash has been suspended for the rest of the season. His car starts to malfunction so he pulls over to the side of the road. Out of frustration, he slams the hood shut. The football team has gathered to listen to what Coach Taylor has to say about the Smash situation. Matt disrespects the art teacher and ditches Spanish. Before volleyball practice, Jean approaches Tyra and asks her if she's competition for Landry's feelings. Tyra tells her that they are just friends. Coach Taylor notices Matt's absence from football practice. He tells Smash that he can't be on the football field because he has to work the team out without him so that they can get used to it. Tyra watches as Jean and Landry go off together after football practice. Tyra is over at the Taylor's house again for dinner. Tyra asks Tami if it's weird for her to be jealous of Jean. Julie gets jealous of Tyra and Tami's relationship. Tami asks Coach Taylor if he's gonna come to her volleyball game and he says yes. Tami says she likes coaching because it's nice to have some teenage girls listen to her for a change. Coach Taylor tells her about how Julie is jealous of her relationship with the girls. Tami says he's barking up the wrong tree. Matt goes to the motorcycle dealership and is seen by Tim who is also skipping school. Tim invites Matt to come along for a beer and Matt climbs into his truck. Matt talks to Tim about Carlotta and how she dumped him. Lyla and Chris show up at the same bar for lunch and Tim tells Matt that they're here every day. Matt calls him a stalker. Tim walks over and talks to Lyla and Chris. Afterward, he grabs Matt and they both leave. Tami takes Julie driving and asks her if she wants to be on the volleyball team. Julie says no. Tim and Matt go to practice but Matt is obviously drunk. Coach Taylor pulls him aside and tells him to get his act together. Matt is having lunch with Landry and Smash. Matt is upset with Smash because they are going to be the first team to win state but fail to go to playoffs. Smash says that the team has to do it without him. Matt walks away and Smash follows soon after once Landry starts discussing which movie to show Jean. Tami and Tyra have a successful volleyball game and Tami invites the team over to her house after. Julie comes home and throws a fit over seeing all the girls over. In reality, she's mad because Tami was supposed to meet her at the DMV but didn't show up. Tami drives Julie back to the DMV and begs the DMV personnel to let her take the road test. After some prodding, he agrees. Tyra asks her mom if she ever competed over a guy with a girl. Her mom said yes that she liked to win. Tyra's mom says that Tyra is more evolved then that though. Tim takes Matt to a strip club. He gets Matt a lap dance but Matt leaves in the middle of it. Smash goes to see Coach Taylor and shows him a letter from TMU. They are revoking his scholarship because he has questionable character. It turns out that Matt's grandma is in the hospital and he gets a ride from one of the strippers. Jean and Landry run into Tyra at the movies. She pulls Landry aside and tells him that she likes him and wants to give them a shot. He tells her that he's on a date right now and that Jean isn't embarrassed to be seen with him. He rejects Tyra so she leaves and Jean kisses Landry as they walk away. Smash is tearing his room apart. His mom comes in and tells him that she loves him. They hug. Matt's grandma is at the hospital when Coach Taylor shows up and gives them a ride home. At Matt's house, Coach Taylor shoves Matt into he shower and pours some cold water on him. Matt tells Coach that he doesn't care about him and that everyone leaves him. He asks Coach what's wrong with him and Coach tells him nothing at all. Landry talks to Jean and breaks up with her for Tyra. He goes over to Tyra's house and kisses her and after leaves her to head to the game. Smash goes to the locker room and wishes the football team good luck and to kick some ass tonight. Matt tries to convince Coach Taylor to let Smash play but he says that it isn't going to happen. Smash tells them that they can do it without him. He riles up the team and they rush out to the field leaving Smash alone, crying, in the locker room. Quotes *Coach Taylor: (yelling) You know how many people depend on you to make good decisions? Huh? Do you have any idea? Your grandmother, your friends, your teammates. You better start making them, you better stop being so damn selfish, you hear me? Matt: Shut up! Just shut up! You don't care about me, you left me for a better job, your daughter left me for a better guy, Carlotta left me for Guatemala, my dad left me for a damn war. Everybody leaves me. What's wrong with me? Coach Taylor: There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you at all. *Riggins: "WWRD" "What would Riggin's do!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes